The Way To His Heart
by Negotiatrix
Summary: Tired of being treated like a little girl by Aoshi, Misao decides to try a new tactic on him. They do say that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, but somehow this recipe gets a little mixed up. Ch. 6 up now!
1. Sano's Dilemma

Tired of being treated like a little girl by Aoshi, Misao decides to try a new tactic on him. They do say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, but somehow this recipe gets a little mixed up. Get ready for the fluff to fly! MisaoxSano

THE WAY TO HIS HEART

SANO'S DILEMMA

"It's my birthday," Misao said mournfully. She leaned against Sano's shoulder and looked up at him with soulful eyes. "I was expecting a gift from him, you know," she continued, somewhat unevenly. "I even told him just exactly what I wanted. I guess that's why he's not here."

"You mean Aoshi? So he forgot and had to run out to buy it, heh?" asked Sano while refilling their sake cups. He chuckled to himself at the image of Aoshi scouring the market for some trinket.

"Buy it? HA!" Misao laughed bitterly then downed her sake in one gulp.

"I'd forgotten how little it takes to get you going," Sano said, taking the sake cup from her. "How about you just lay off the sake for a while? You wouldn't want to be passed out before Aoshi gets here with your present, would you?" He smiled tolerantly down at her, thinking that she really was sort of cute. He'd never paid much attention to her appearance, but tonight she was actually wearing a kimono. That kind of change caught even his attention. Sano couldn't help but think of her like a kid playing dress-up.

Misao scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Stop talking to me like I'm a child, Rooster-Head! Besides, he's not getting me a present. Or at least not the one I want," Misao pouted. Then, to Sano's horror, tears began to fill her eyes.

"Hey! Hey now! It's your birthday! No crying allowed!" Sano said frantically. Misao hung her head and sniffled. Sano grabbed her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "Look, whatever it is you want, if Aoshi doesn't give it to you then I will. Okay?"

He was looking around for some escape when Misao raised her head and looked up at him. Immediately Sano knew that something was wrong. The look of adoration and excitement that was now in Misao's eyes made him supremely nervous.

"Umm, wait minute Weasel-Girl! Just what did you ask for? I don't have a lot of money you know," he began. Misao started laughing, though there was a brittle edge to the sound.

"I asked for a kiss," she said, looking down again at her hands twisting in her lap. Sano's jaw dropped.

"You actually _asked_ him? For. . .for _that_?" Sano managed to stammer out. He couldn't even begin to imagine Aoshi's reaction to her request.

"It would be my first kiss. I just want to know what it's like. Other girls my age are already married and I've never even been kissed." She paused, then suddenly clutched at Sano's arm causing him to knock over the sake bottle.

"Kiss me, Sano? You said you would!" Misao pleaded.

Sano stopped trying to clean up the spilled sake. It took him a moment to digest what Misao was saying. "I did not!" he burst out when comprehension dawned.. He tried to scoot away from the drunken girl, but she crawled after him across the tatami mats.

"Yes, you said that if Lord Aoshi didn't give me what I wanted, then you would. That's what I want: a kiss." Misao flung her arm out, indicating the rest of the Oniwaban filling the restaurant. She nearly fell as her momentum overcame her tipsy senses. "As you can see, he isn't here to give it to me," she announced, righting herself again by grabbing the front of Sano's shirt.

For a split second, Sano was tempted to accommodate the girl. How bad could it be to kiss her just once? Misao's eager face was just inches from his own now. She was practically begging him after all, and since when had he ever turned down such a request? Aoshi apparently had no intention of obliging her. Aoshi. Sano blanched as a vision of the former Oniwaban leader's deadly glare and flashing kodachi came to mind.

Sano cleared his throat and leaned back, reaching for a new bottle of sake. "Look, Weasel, Aoshi's supposed to be here any minute and I really like all my body parts right where they are. There is _no_ way that I'm going to . . . " Sano stopped.

Misao had sat back down again on her mat and looked at him like he had kicked her puppy. No, she was looking at him like the whole world had kicked her puppy and he had told them to do it. Even worse, her eyes were big and teary again.

Sano cringed and tried to think of how to salvage this situation. At all costs, tears must be avoided. If there was one thing that got to Sano, former fighter-for-hire and all around tough guy, it was feminine tears. Misao bowed her head and her shoulders slumped; the very antithesis of the weasel-girl he loved to tease.

Briefly he again considered whether he ought to just kiss her and get it over with. Something more than the threat of bodily harm kept him from acting on the impulse however. He thought of Kaoru and her seemingly endless patience as she waited for Kenshin to acknowledge their feelings. Someday, Kenshin would come to his senses and find her as pure and untouched as the day they had met. Even someone as jaded as Sano could see how wonderful a testament that was to their love. Sano realized he wanted Misao to be able to bring that kind of dedication to the man she loved. Even if it was Aoshi.

"You don't really want_ me_ to kiss you, right?" Sano asked. Misao began to nod her head, then shook it, then stopped, confused. She looked away and bit her lip. Sano continued, "If I kissed you now, then your first kiss is gone forever. You should save it for someone special, for the person you want to spend the rest of your life kissing."

Misao seemed to consider this, and Sano started to congratulate himself. It sounded like something Kenshin would say. In fact, he had almost added, 'That you should,' to the end. While Misao was deep in thought, Sano took the opportunity to retreat from the table. Safety in numbers was his objective for the remainder of the party.

Later that night, after watching to be sure Misao had gone to her room, Sano went out on the balcony at the front of the Aoiya. He wasn't going to take any chances on that girl finding him alone and trying again to get him to kiss her. His thoughts turned to a Tanabata festival when Kenshin had unwittingly proposed to Kaoru due to Tae's attempts at matchmaking. _I should have taken my own advice and left things well enough alone_, he thought morosely. Kenshin and Kaoru would work their feelings out, he knew it. Misao and Aoshi ought to work their problems out too. Somehow though, and he didn't care to ponder why, Misao was just different. He hated to see her enduring Aoshi's indifference.

Sano took a drink from the sake jug he had brought with him. He was not surprised when Hiko Seijuro suddenly appeared on the balcony. The presence of sake was a lure for the man. Sano passed him the jug and said, "Some party, huh? The main course didn't even arrive! I can't believe I went through all that trouble to plan this thing, and that cold bastard doesn't even show!"

"Well, _I_ was there, so all the ladies were well entertained," Hiko proclaimed proudly as he poured some of the sake into a delicate cup he had pulled from the depths of his cape. He took a sip and closed his eyes. "This sake is actually quite good. It reminds me of a stream in springtime, swollen with snowmelt, rushing to her lover, the sea. . ."

"Actually, Omasu brewed it," Sano interrupted, hastily taking the jug back from the garrulous Hiten Mitsurugi master."Perhaps you should go thank her for it," he suggested slyly.

Hiko was silent, staring down into the empty street. Sano wondered if he had heard, or even realized that the sake jug was gone from his hand. Finally, the tall man turned and declared, "Ah, you are not quite as worthless as my stupid apprentice at least! A fine idea which I would have thought of myself in another moment!" He swept back inside and down the stairs, his cape billowing behind him.

Sano smiled to himself. _Maybe I'm not so bad at matchmaking after all_, he thought. He looked out on the deserted street below, wondering whatHiko had found so interesting. He thought he saw a flicker of movement, then caught sight of a flash of white disappearing into the shadows between the Aoiya and the building next door. Aoshi. _Well, this should be interesting_, Sano thought as he too made his way downstairs.


	2. Omasu's Choice

I made a slight change to the ending of chapter one to include some slight foreshadowing of what happens in this chapter.

* * *

OMASU'S CHOICE 

Omasu hummed happily as she moved around the kitchen, putting dishes and pans away. Okon had helped her clear the dining hall and wash up, but then had gone upstairs to see to the guest's rooms and make sure that Misao was okay.

It had been a fine party in spite of Lord Aoshi's absence. Still, she felt a little bad for Misao, knowing that the girl had so looked forward to his presence. She couldn't help but think it was all for the best though. Misao's infatuation with their leader needed to burn out sooner or later, and the sooner the better.Omasu hung up a pan and set it spinning on its hook. _Just like poor little Misao_ she thought to herself_. He really should just tell her he's not interested in her that way_! Her face clouded and she wondered, _What if he **is** interested that way?_

The person she really felt bad for was Sano. He had poured his heart into making Misao's birthday a good one, planning this party as a present for her. Of course, Omasu had helped a little with the guest list, suggesting that Master Hiko be included. She giggled to herself. That was a stroke of genius, and had such good results too! He had spent almost the entire evening entertaining the women with stories of his prowess and bravery. Even well on the way to drunk, the Hiten Mitsurugi master moved with a speed and grace that belied his massive form as he demonstrated various maneuvers he had made in battle. Omasu and Okon had laughed and gasped and blushed and giggled until they were breathless. Misao on the other hand, had spent most of the party with Sano. _Well, there's no accounting for taste_, she giggled to herself.

As she gathered up the things to be put back into storage, Omasu's thoughts turned again to Seijuro Hiko. He was so handsome and thrilling that no woman could be blamed for throwing herself at him. He quite expected and even reveled in that. Still, he had never gone further than light flirtation, well, heavy flirtation. The invitation for more was always there though in his actions and manner. _Would it be so bad if I just went ahead and took him up on that offer?_ she wondered. She already knew the answer to that, though she didn't care to ponder her reasons too deeply.

The moon had risen over the trees as Omasu walked out to the storage shed with her arms full of the extra cushions and dishes to be put away. The yard was filled with the otherworldly glow that only a full moon could cast. It almost looked like the bushes and stones were covered with frost. It was much colder now than earlier in the evening, which added to the illusion. It was the kind of night that in folktales always led to trouble. She shivered a little and paused, looking up at the moon. It was quite late and the normal, busy sounds of the city around the Aoiya had quieted. The silence was soothing and for a moment, Omasu simply admired the moon's glow, her mind free of all her cares. Then the soft night-breeze quickened, pressing her kimono against her body and reminding her of the chill in the air and her chores to finish. She half-ran the rest of the way to the shed with a swirl of wind-blown leaves accompanying her.

The latch was difficult to open with her hands full of the cushions and dishes, but Omasu was able to get the door open finally. She went in and tried to find her way in the dark to the crate she needed. Some of the moonlight made its way through the open door, but not enough to tell one crate from another. _Why didn't I think to bring a lantern?_ she silently fumed. While she bent to set her bundles on the floor, another gust of wind blew the door shut with a bang. Omasu jumped involuntarily, but she immediately calmed herself. She stood and waited for her eyesight to adjust to the deeper darkness. _It's not so different from a nighttime spying mission,_ she told herself. Except on missions she usually had a partner.

After another moment she began to move toward the door. Then she cursed under her breath when she stubbed her toe on something. _Forget about this! I'll just put them away in the morning_, she thought, then she froze. There was a sound. She was sure of it. Something had moved, something inside the shed. Omasu strained every one of her highly trained senses in a vain attempt to detect what had made the noise. She was about to relax and pass it off as a mouse or another gust of wind when she saw something. It was the barest glimpse of a luminance in front of her, and it was moving. Now her breath froze in her lungs and every nerve felt like it was on fire. There were very few living things that someone with her level of combat and stealth training would fear. Omasu's fear was of the nonliving, the spirit world.

Her breath came back suddenly and she fought to control her hyperventilating. Every folktale she had ever heard about spirits rushed into her mind. They all ended badly because there was no such thing as a good spirit. Her fighting ability would be useless against something with no form or body. Even as she chanted to herself, _There's no such thing as spirits_, _there's no such thing as spirits_, she was frantically trying to think of what she could have done to offend one and bring it here to take its evil revenge. Then she choked on a scream as she heard the sound for a third time, and closer. Something about it though, snagged the attention of the more logical part of her mind. It sounded almost like humming! _Why would a spirit be humming a song?_ she was wondering when she felt a touch on her arm.

All rational thought fled and she screamed loud and long. Her training took over and she lashed out blindly in all directions to protect herself from whatever was there. One of her kicks connected with a thud, which shouldn't have happened if there was a vindictive spirit attacking. The realization that something real was there snapped her out of her fear, but not before she over balanced and fell down hard on her behind. Panting, she stared into the darkness and had just discerned a pale, human shape on the floor when the shed door burst apart.

Splinters of wood flew everywhere and Omasu felt one graze her arm painfully. Her eyes were dazzled by the light of a lantern, but the massive form of Hiko was easy to recognize. His cape billowed dramatically around him and he held the lantern high, exposing the bulging muscles of his arm. Omasu blinked, still trying to recover from her fright, as Hiko strode to her.

"I heard you scream," he said, helping her to her feet. The intense concern evident on his handsome face made Omasu's knees weak again. He set the lantern down and drew her closer.

"You're hurt," he said softly, touching her arm where it was now bleeding. "Did **he** do this to you?" Hiko asked, steel in his voice now.

"He? W- who?" Omasu stammered, suddenly sick with the apprehension that she knew who it was.

"That idiot behind you: Aoshi," he said, turning her around by the shoulders and confirming what she already suspected. The former leader of the Oniwaban was pulling himself up off the floor with great difficulty.

Omasu stiffened, and her face flamed with embarrassment. Only he would try a prank like that with her. She clenched her fists at her sides, remembering again how that same trick had worked on her all those years ago. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ she was screaming inside, even as memories of the consequences of that particular prank flooded back. Aoshi noticed her reaction and for a moment his face was filled with regret. Then, as soon as Omasu recognized it, the expression was gone, replaced by the icy mask he usually wore now. Swaying slightly, he directed a fierce glare at Hiko.

"It was **your** needless shattering of the door which injured her," Aoshi snapped. Then he winced and put a hand up to the rapidly darkening bruise on his jaw. Omasu was satisfied that the darkness and fright had not diminished the effectiveness of her kick.

Hiko merely chuckled and said, "Well, I suppose I must dress the lady's wounds then as penance for my thoughtlessness."

Smirking at Aoshi, then giving Omasu his most compelling look, he turned her toward the door and tucked her hand against his arm. There was a dangerous silence emanating from behind them and when Omasu tried to look over her shoulder, Hiko caught her chin. He tipped her face up to his and gave her a slow, knowing wink.

It was an effort for her to bring her wayward thoughts back from the possibilities implicit in Hiko's gaze, but the distinct sound of teeth grinding behind them helped. She grinned then, finally catching onto what Hiko was doing with his over-the-top show of charm. It was working too, she realized with a sudden lifting in her heart that she hadn't felt in long years.

"I think this is far enough, thank-you," she said, the huskiness of her voice not even feigned.

"Are you sure? I am happy to take you as far as you would like," Hiko replied unable to resist another sly wink.

"I can handle it from here," she said, pulling her hand from his. "You don't need to worry about it any more." They both knew they were no longer talking about treating her wound. She smiled fondly at Hiko, earning a growl from Aoshi, then left without even looking at her fellow Oniwaban member.

Omasu fairly skipped across the yard back to the main building where she bumped into Sano on the steps. He looked thoughtfully from her to the storage shed, then back again. _He must have seen Hiko go in there!_ she thought. _Surely it wasn't long enough that he could actually think we . . . _

"Hey there! You okay?" Sano asked with genuine concern. "I thought I heard you scream."

"There was a **rat** in the shed, but Master Hiko helped me deal with him," she said, giggling slightly. Sano raised an eyebrow, but seemed satisfied with her answer so she continued inside to her room.

* * *

Don't worry, all that is hinted at here will be revealed as the story progresses! I hope I managed to get across why Omasu wasn't willing to pursue a relationship with Hiko.

-Neg


	3. The Morning After

_Special thanks to Omasuoniwabanshi for her proofreading and editing skills!_

_-Neg_

* * *

THE MORNING AFTER

"Good morning!" Sano called out cheerfully as he entered the dining room of the Aoiya. The other occupants apparently saw less good in the morning than he did. Okon just brushed past him on her way upstairs. Okina and Misao were sitting at a table in the corner by the kitchen, so deep in their conversation that they didn't even notice his entrance. Usually, Misao bounced over and pulled him to her table, full of plans for their day. Her disregard this morning rankled a bit with Sano, but he was a little relieved as well. He was nursing the hope that Misao didn't remember her request for a kiss last night.

Sano decided that even if she did remember, if he acted like it never happened, then perhaps she would too. Misao leaped up from her cushion when he headed to the table, and at first Sano grinned back. She rushed past him though, on her way to the doorway where Lord Aoshi had just entered.

"I thought I saw you in the hallway outside my room this morning! Isn't that silly, Lord Aoshi?" Sano heard her saying. He didn't hear the response, but he was sure it was delivered with Lord Aoshi's usual somberness. In spite of that, Misao's face lit up and instead of coming back to the table, she went into the kitchen. Sano noticed that Lord Aoshi was actually sitting down. Misao came back in, bringing tea and then kneeling at Lord Aoshi's table and serving him. Sano frowned.

"Looks like you've been supplanted in Misao's attentions this morning!" Okina crowed from his seat. Blushing a little, Sano realized he was still standing in the middle of the room, staring. Recovering his indifference, he went to the spot just vacated by Misao and sprawled in the corner, waiting expectantly for someone to bring him some breakfast.

Okon threw him a sour look when she came back in with a load of laundry. "Omasu isn't down yet, so you'll have to just help yourself to leftovers in the kitchen," she told him as she continued on her way through.

"What's with everyone? You'd think there was a funeral here last night instead of a party!" Sano complained. He looked across the room to where Misao was chatting away to Lord Aoshi, who was sipping his tea with a stoic expression. "And why is Lord Aoshi here?" he demanded.

Okina's eyes lit up with speculation. "Misao made sure to have his old room ready for him last night, in case he didn't want to go back across town after the party. He must have decided to stay. I didn't realize he'd shown up at all!" he explained. Sano frowned, still staring at Misao.

"As for Okon," Okina continued, "Omasu seems to have had a late night last night, and Okon is having to fill in for her down here this morning. I suspect there is also something else souring the friendship today. When those two women are quarreling, all the Oniwaban run for cover!"

"Yeah, and nobody's going to eat well either till they've made up," Sano added ruefully. Then, remembering his late night encounter, Sano perked up and loudly declared, "Omasu deserves to sleep in!" He banged on the table for emphasis, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "I bet she'll have to work double time to replenish the sake supply** and** . . ." he paused dramatically before continuing, "It seems there was a private sake-tasting in the shed last night! I wonder if Hiko remembered to ask her the secret, or if he was too distracted . . . " His musing was drowned out by loud guffaws from Shiro and Kuro at the next table.

Okon reentered the dining room just in time to hear Sano's speculation. Turning red and huffing angrily, she smacked Kuro, who was unfortunate enough to be closest to her, and stomped back out again. In between gasps of laughter, Sano helped the ninja to his feet saying, "Well, I guess we know what the fight between Okon and Omasu is about now, eh?"

Misao, finally distracted from Lord Aoshi, stood up. It was time to assert her leadership amidst the chaos. She took a big breath and yelled, "Hey now! It's almost time for us to open for lunch! You all had better get this place cleaned up before I have to unleash the Flying Bird-Kick of Rage on somebody!" She turned to look at Lord Aoshi for approval, only to find he was gone. Struggling to hide her hurt, she began to pick up the tea dishes. Around the room, the other Oniwaban were clearing and setting the other tables.

Sano came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You've got them jumping, Misao! You're a pretty good Okashira, even if you are just a Weasel-girl!" he said, grinning.

"You'd better watch yourself, or I'll put a Bird-Kick where it's really going to hurt you!" Misao retorted, but she was grinning back. "I'll meet you out front in a few minutes," she called over her shoulder, on her way to the kitchen.

"And bring me some breakfast, Weasel!" Sano yelled back.

An hour later the sun was quickly nearing its zenith, and Misao still wasn't out. Sano kicked another stone into the overturned barrel across the street, earning the glares of several pedestrians he narrowly missed. _What is keeping her? I'm hungry!_ he thought petulantly. The whole morning was already thrown awry by Lord Aoshi's presence at the Aoiya so early in the day.

Normally, Misao and Sano would eat breakfast together, then Sano would help her with whatever duties she had that day in running the Aoiya. The position of Okashira now involved more inn keeping than fighting, but they still did some sparring after lunch. Sano was showing Misao some new techniques to take advantage of her small size. He enjoyed teaching her and helping out; it made him feel like he was earning his keep during his stay. In fact, it was the reason why he remained in Kyoto so long after his errand was complete.

Megumi had needed to return some medical books she had borrowed from a doctor in Kyoto, but she was unable to leave Tokyo because of several serious cases she was attending. Sano, feeling uncharacteristically bored with Tokyo, had volunteered to take them back for her. It should have been just a day in Kyoto, but Megumi's attitude toward him when he left still rankled.

* * *

"I don't know Sano, what if you get **lost**?" she had tittered behind her hand. "Oh, and I suppose I will have to give you money for the trip since you never have your own. It's a good thing I'm a working woman isn't it?" 

Her beautiful eyes had flashed merrily at his expense and she had made a point of brushing against him suggestively as she handed him the money. "Really, **I'm** the one doing you a favor here, so I know you'll make it up to me, hmmm?" she said softly, her alto voice breathless and her eyes deep with promises. Promises which had never been fulfilled before, and wouldn't be this time either he had finally realized. He was tired of it.

Once, her ploys had totally bewitched Sano and left him throbbing and breathless and totally under her spell. That time however, he was completely . . . unmoved. All her innuendoes and hints had ever gotten him were a few stolen kisses in dark corners. He just couldn't stand to be her lapdog anymore.

Snatching up the stack of books, he had turned in silence, without the money. "I'll get your books to Kyoto, but I don't need your payment, Fox." he had snapped derisively. "I've been planning on going anyway." Then he had walked out, leaving a startled Megumi alone in her clinic.

* * *

That had been nearly two months ago. Sano's ruminations were cut short by Misao's appearance in the doorway finally. Watching her approach with her confident, bouncy stride, Sano couldn't help but compare her to the more worldly Megumi. He found he preferred Misao's openness, not to mention the extremely short ninja outfits she favored for daily wear. 

Tearing his eyes away from her legs, and reminding himself that she was just the Weasel-girl after all, he noticed she wasn't alone. Omasu was having obvious difficulty forcing herself out the door into the bright sunlight. Disappointed, Sano caught himself thinking,_ Usually I have Misao to myself at least until the late afternoon!_ Wondering where that came from, he missed what she was saying at first.

". . .so I thought I would have Omasu teach me!"

"Uh, teach you what?" he asked.

"To cook! I want to learn to cook!" Misao began to list several complex dishes she intended to start with, but stopped when she realized that Sano was rolling in the dirt, holding his sides. He was laughing.

"You? Cook? Why would you want to do something like that?" he managed to say as he tried to gain control of himself.

"For Lor-, for when I'm married of course, Rooster-head!" Misao huffed, glaring down at him. Sano sobered instantly and rose, brushing the dust off of his pants. He went to sit with Omasu who was slumped on a crate in the shade next to the building.

Misao joined them and handed Sano a bowl of rice. "I made it!" she announced proudly.

Staring into the bowl, Sano realized what took her so long to come out. She'd made him breakfast. He grimaced, but took a bite anyway. He was so hungry it didn't matter if she handed him a bowl of rocks, he was going to eat. Misao watched him anxiously, biting her lip while he chewed slowly. The rice was a bit moister than he liked, and it wasn't all the way cooked, but it wasn't inedible either.

"Uh, it's kind of like Kaoru's rice . . . " he said without thinking, but stopped when Misao snatched the bowl away and headed for the door.

"Hey! I didn't say it was bad, and I'm still hungry!" Sano complained. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, only to find her on the verge of tears. Again.

"I know what you think of Kaoru's cooking," she said reproachfully, refusing to look at him.

"Misao," he said, steeling himself, "that whole tears thing didn't work on me last night, and it won't be now either."

"Last night?" Misao asked, obviously confused. She stood looking at him for a moment, and Sano could tell the exact moment that she recalled asking him to kiss her. Her jaw dropped and her face suddenly flushed so deeply she looked like she would explode.

Sano just said, "Yeah," and took back the bowl. _Now why did I bring **that** up? _he wondered. They both sat back down with Omasu. Sano wolfed down the rest of the rice and handed the bowl back. Misao took it inside without even glancing at him. Sano started to follow, then hesitated.

"What did she want last night?" Omasu asked, curious. Sano jumped, having forgotten that she was there.

"She wanted her birthday present from Lord Aoshi," he replied. He slumped back down next to the crate.

Omasu stared at him for a moment, as if wrestling with herself. Finally she asked,

"Why would you have her present, and, umm, what was it?"

"You don't want to know! I wish** I **didn't know! But I didn't give it to her!" he burst out. Then, deciding to distract her, he smirked and said, "So, I noticed you're walking a little funny this morning!"

Omasu blushed furiously. "I fell down, that's all, you pervert!" she yelled, trying to smack him.

Sano dodged easily. "Hey! You should be thanking me! I'm the one who sent him off to find you, you know!"

"**You** sent Aoshi out there? But why would you. . ."

"What are you talking about? Hiko was going on about the sake, so I suggested he. . ." Sano thought a moment then realized what Omasu had said. "Wait, Aoshi was in there too?"

Instead of blushing, Omasu was now very, very pale. Sano finally began to put the pieces together and started laughing. "So which one was the rat?" he wanted to know.

"You **all** are," Omasu bit out. Then smiling evilly she added, "Besides, judging by Misao's reaction to you just now, it seems that you two had an interesting night last night as well!"

Sano scowled. "It's just been a bad morning is all," he said.

"I know what you mean!" Omasu sighed.

EARLIER

Normally, Omasu appreciated having an early riser for a roommate. Okon's ability to get up and get moving in the morning with little effort meant that Omasu didn't have to do so many of the morning tasks in the room they shared. Okon cheerfully, sometimes annoyingly so, did most of the work while Omasu sat passively in front of her drawers, attempting to join reality for the day. Okon didn't mind because Omasu did most the evening chores, letting Okon get to bed sooner.

This morning however, Okon's humming was aggravating, and she seemed to be taking a perverse pleasure in making as much noise as possible. Omasu groaned and lifted the covers over her head._ I really need to remember that I just can't hold my sake _she told herself. For the next few minutes she cast about in her mind for what exactly did happen last night.

Okon, giving up on getting Omasu to even sit up, much less get out of bed, left the room, banging the sliding door as she did. Omasu waited a moment, then carefully lowered the sheet and opened her eyes. They were immediately pierced by a bright lance of sun coming through the crack left by the door bouncing back in its track. She winced and rolled over, but even the brightness of the sunlight shining on the wall was too much for her. _It's fall for pity's sake! Why couldn't it be overcast like usual today? _She would have to get up, even if only to shut the door.

Standing set off an explosion of pain behind her eyes. Moaning in self-pity, she staggered to the door and carefully shut it as quietly as possible_. I am **not** going down to the kitchen this morning! They will just have to do without me_, she decided, heading back to bed. When she reached the futon she flopped down, and immediately let out a startled yelp. Her sore behind brought back the embarrassing memories she had almost successfully blocked out. One memory of last night however did make Omasu smile a little: Aoshi's jealousy. She would have to remember to thank Master Hiko for his help last night.

She had just gingerly laid down again when the door was slammed back open. Throwing an arm over her eyes, Omasu groaned, "I'm not going down yet! I'll make it up to you tomorrow, okay?" Silence followed, and she finally resigned herself to having to open her eyes again and see what Okon was mad about.

It wasn't Okon. Omasu slammed her eyes closed and covered them with both arms this time, hoping against hope that she was having an alcohol induced hallucination. There was no other explanation for Lord Aoshi being in her room.

The silence stretched on and Omasu decided she was imagining things. Just in case though, she sat up facing the wall. She arranged herself and tightened her belt as carefully as if she were preparing for battle. Standing, she turned around, keeping her head down, to let her hair hide her face. There, in the doorway, were Lord Aoshi's bare feet. Lifting her head and moving her gaze up his body she saw his muscled calves, followed by his hastily tied yukata which revealed a startling amount of his bare chest. Suddenly blushing, she jerked her gaze up to his face. The concern mixed with anger that was there when she first saw him in her room was gone, replaced with an emotion she couldn't quite identify. The next moment it too was gone as he stepped, or rather lunged, into the room and shut the door behind him silently.

"Lord Aoshi?" they heard Misao calling as she came around the corner and walked toward the room. They stood rooted in place, both staring at the floor as they heard Misao stop just outside the door. "I could have sworn I saw Lord Aoshi come this way . . ." she was saying to herself. "But that's silly! He didn't come to my party, much less stay the night. Even if he had, why would he be here on the women's side?" The girl sighed and moved away, and the occupants of the room both started to breathe again.

_Why** is** he here anyway?_ Omasu wondered. The faint sprinkling of freckles on the skin of his chest told her that he was spending time in the sun, shirtless. His arms were tanned as well. In fact, he was remarkably well-muscled for supposedly meditating as much as he claimed to this past year and more. Aoshi cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to his face, which was perilously close to smirking.

Realizing that she was staring again, Omasu covered her confusion by placing her hands on her hips and demanding "So why **are** you on the women's side, Lord Aoshi? In fact, why are you here in the Aoiya at all, and half-dressed . . . " Her voice trailed off in embarrassed confusion.

"Well, I heard you . . . That is, my room is opposite yours, on the other side of that wall and . . . " he tried to explain.

"I know where your room is!" Omasu snapped, stamping her foot now. He must have used his old room last night. She didn't need to be reminded at this moment of all the other nights she spent listening to him moan and thrash in his sleep and wonder what plagued his dreams. All the times she longed to go to him and offer what comfort she could. When he moved out of the Aoiya, shortly after his return to Kyoto, she couldn't decide if she was disappointed or relieved.

He cleared his throat again and said, "I am just checking on you. How is your arm?"

"Not nearly as sore as my behind," she muttered, then more loudly, "My arm is fine."

They both stared at each other a moment before Omasu turned away and put some distance between them. _Now is as good a time as any_, she thought to herself. She turned to face him again, then blurted out, "It's not fair to let Misao hang on like that."

Aoshi looked startled, then said calmly, "I have made sure to never encourage her. She is a child. She will get over it."

"She is a woman now, and you have also never **dis**couraged her!"

Aoshi's features tightened at the criticism, but he only said, "Since you are fine, I will leave you alone now." He bowed formally, then left.

Despite being wide awake now, Omasu once again lay down on her futon. After a moment she heard the muffled sounds of Aoshi entering the room on the other side of the wall. A few minutes later she heard him leave. _So he didn't go home last night. If I'd known how he would react to Master Hiko, I would have made sure he saw us together the **first** time! _she thought with a rueful smile.

* * *

_Next time: Just what was that first time with Hikothat Omasu is thinking about? And what **did** happen between her and Lord Aoshi all those years ago? Sano also discovers why Kaoru and Misao can't cook!_


	4. Coming to Terms pt 1

I wanted to go ahead and post the first part of this chapter since all you lovely readers have waited so long for it! I'm sorry it's so short, but the second half is nearly done! New school schedules (not mine but the kids'!) are kicking my butt and I don't have as much time to goof around on the computer anymore. Thank-you for all your reviews!

-Neg

* * *

COMING TO TERMS -Part One

Sano spent the rest of the day transporting supplies for the restaurant with Kuro. The hard, physical labor went far to ease Sano's foul mood, but his mind still turned around the problem of Lord Aoshi. And Misao.

After he had compared her cooking to Kaoru's this morning, Misao was still not speaking to Sano. Of course, reminding her that she had asked him for a kiss last night was probably also a contributing factor. Sano mentally kicked himself once again for that. His mind wouldn't let go of the image of her flushed face turned up to his.

_I should have just kissed her so she could hit me and get it all over with! _he thought for the hundredth time that afternoon. The more he brooded on it, the better an idea that seemed to be. Misao would get what she wanted, her first kiss, and the opportunity to clobber him. Sano would get what he wanted, an end to the awkwardness between them. Everyone would be happy!

As he and Kuro returned to the Aoiya with their final cartload of supplies, Sano found himself looking for Misao. She wasn't out front, or anywhere that he could see in the courtyard. Remembering her claim to be learning to cook, he hurried through unloading the cart and then headed for the kitchen.

As he approached the steps, Sano slowed down, then stopped just outside the doorway when he heard conversation. Misao was indeed in the kitchen, with Omasu trying to teach her to cook and make a passable dinner at the same time. Misao was approaching cooking the same way she did martial arts. She wanted to practice each step over and over until mastery was achieved. The only problem was that a dish can only take so much seasoning before it is ruined. Fish can only be turned on the grill one time, or it begins to fall apart. Even he knew that much.

Sano leaned against a post, just out of sight of the occupants of the kitchen. Retrieving from his pocket a fish bone he had filched at the market, he began to chew on it while contemplating the apparently inverse relationship between fighting ability and cooking ability.

Kaoru was an excellent fighter, but a terrible cook no matter how hard she tried. Misao was also an excellent fighter, and from the exasperated tones of Omasu in correcting her, it seemed she wouldn't be a very good cook either. Sano knew that he himself couldn't cook well enough to keep a rat alive. What if learning to fight first somehow hindered the ability to learn to cook? That was scary. But wait, Kenshin could cook quite well and he certainly knew how to fight! Did Hiko teach him to cook first? Sano decided he would have to ask the next time he saw either Kenshin or Hiko.

A loud crash, followed by cries of protest, interrupted Sano's thoughts. A sodden Misao stalked out of the kitchen, bits of tofu and miso falling off her shirt. Sano immediately doubled over laughing helplessly. He kept on laughing even after Misao kicked him as she went by.

Sano caught up to her at the well next to the bath house where she had already dumped a bucket of water over her head. She spared a brief glare at Sano's grinning face before returning to her task of attempting to remove the rest of the miso from her shirt. _Well, at least she looked at me finally_, Sano sighed.

"Are they still not speaking to each other?" he asked. This was the second day of the very public standoff between Omasu and Okon, and everyone in the Oniwaban was betting on when and how it would end. It was a safe enough topic of conversation, but Misao didn't reply. She continued to methodically clean her shirt. He decided to try again.

"Did Omasu dunk you in the soup?" Sano laughed and picked up her braid, "Look, there's even tofu in your hair!" Instead of picking out the offending bits of food though, he found himself wondering just how long her hair would be if loosed. He stroked his hand down the length of her thick braid. Misao turned and looked up at him and she stilled.

Sano knew she was thinking again of her request last night. He could see it in her expression and the sudden blush of color on her face, and he knew his own face mirrored hers. He hadn't realized how close they were standing to each other. Their bodies were nearly touching and he still held her braid in his hands. He became very aware of how her damp clothes clung to her body. A body that was not the slim, nearly shapeless girl he had first met.

His earlier regret came back to mind now. It would be so easy to kiss her. Last night's resolve to resist was quickly dissolving in his body's awareness of her. He enjoyed their sparring practice and the satisfaction he felt when she learned something new from him. She always thanked him so sweetly for taking the time to teach her. He lifted one hand, and then another to her face. _What would it be like to teach her this too?_ he wondered even as he bent to find out.

When their lips were only a breath apart, Misao gasped. Sano jumped back, scrambling to keep his balance on the edge of the well cover. He was so busy trying to come up with an excuse for his odd behavior that he didn't immediately notice the man who had approached them at the well.

Misao stepped around Sano and darted across the space to where Lord Aoshi was standing, carefully holding a long, wrapped package in his hands. Aoshi's eyes flicked back and forth between them and Sano fought to keep from blushing. Misao seemed to notice no awkwardness and was dancing from one foot to another in delight.

"Is that my present? Is it? Is it?" she demanded, reaching out. Sano eyed the fabric wrapping with a jaundiced eye. Even he could tell that it was rather sloppy, as if tied in a hurry. He was surprised. Lord Aoshi didn't seem like the type to do anything without the utmost precision. Still, Sano had never quite grasped the intricacies of wrapping presents either. He decided that maybe Lord Aoshi was more human than he gave the guy credit for.

"Misao, please come with me," Lord Aoshi said in his monotone. He turned and began to walk back to the steps, not even waiting to see if Misao complied. With a quick look over her shoulder at Sano, she ran off after him.

Sano wasn't sure what Lord Aoshi's intentions were, or what his glare had meant, but he decided to wait and see what happened. When they were out of earshot, Lord Aoshi stopped and began to talk to her. Misao was at first only looking at her gift, but after a moment Sano saw her look up at Lord Aoshi, her mouth slightly open in shock. He couldn't see Aoshi's face, but Misao was clearly upset by whatever he was saying. Sano clenched his fists in anger and wondered if he should go to her.

Then, in one of her mercurial changes of mood, Misao laughed. The bell-like sound carried across the courtyard. What was the man saying to her? What was she saying to him? Sano found himself crossing to the couple by the steps, not even knowing what he would say when he got there.

Misao was laughing still and now trying to snatch the present away from Lord Aoshi. The normally taciturn man seemed to be teasing her purposely, turning around and holding it high in the air. At last, when she seemed about to explode with impatience, he relinquished the gift with a slight bow. Misao turned it around and around in her hands, making little exclamations of delight and curiosity. Lord Aoshi watched her and it seemed to Sano that his lips twitched in what could have been a brief, indulgent smile. Then he met Sano's eyes, and any softness in his face was gone.


	5. Coming to Terms pt 2

A/N: Wow, I'm sorry it's taken me soooooo long to update! I've actually got the story basically finished, but some parts are giving me trouble. So I've finally banged out the kinks in this section. I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think! BTW, I've also posted the first part of a prequel to this story called Undone. It tells the backstory of Omasu, Aoshi and Hiko.

-Neg

* * *

COMING TO TERMS - Part Two

_At last, when Misao seemed about to explode with impatience, Lord Aoshi relinquished the gift with a slight bow. Uncharacteristically, she didn't immediately untie it, but turned it around and around in her hands, making little exclamations of delight and curiosity. Lord Aoshi watched her and it seemed to Sano that his lips twitched in what could have been a brief, indulgent smile. Then he met Sano's eyes and any softness in his face was gone._

"What is **he** doing here?"

Surprised, Misao looked up from her present. Lord Aoshi was addressing the question to her, but his eyes never left Sano.

She had completely forgotten about Sano in her excitement and now blushed remembering their awkward moment by the well. Before she could think of what to say, Sano spoke.

"I'm here because I **want** to be here. What about you?" he asked, flexing his hands and cracking his knuckles loudly. Misao could see by his cocky grin that he was only mildly irritated, but looking forward to a fight for some reason.

She looked up at Lord Aoshi and found a much darker expression. _Why is he trying to start something with Sano?_ she wondered. It wasn't like him to deliberately antagonize just anyone. The memory of watching him strike down her beloved Okina cut through Misao and she suddenly felt sick. She couldn't stand the thought of watching Lord Aoshi hurting someone she cared about again. It must have shown in her face because when Sano glanced at her his own demeanor suddenly changed.

"Now you've done it! I was just looking for some fun, but when you upset little Misao here you really piss me off!" he said as he swung a fist. Lord Aoshi dodged in time, but he was clearly taken off guard by Sano's swift attack.

Recovering fast, Aoshi got his cover up and fended off the next blow. Even so, Sano was lashing out so fast that he landed several others. Aoshi unexpectedly dropped and rolled to the side, then sprang up on the offensive. Sano backed up a little and Aoshi took advantage to drive him back further with a series of rapid punches. Most hit Sano's arms but one caught him on the mouth, splitting his lip and making him stagger.

Infuriated, Sano dove under Aoshi's guard and tackled him. Momentum carried them to the ground where Sano got in a return hit on Aoshi's already bruised jaw before they both scrambled to their feet. Crouched in fighting stances and breathing hard, they circled each other.

Sano's mouth was bleeding freely, and there was a ringing in his ears. He had expected Aoshi to be a pushover without his swords and was surprised at the older man's skill. Still, he knew he had more stamina and could endure his injuries better. Aoshi was favoring his right side where Sano had slammed him into the dirt. Thinking that they were nearly done, Sano spared a quick glance at Miaso. The slight distraction was all Aoshi needed to lunge forward and strike Sano squarely on the ear. Stunned, Sano folded noiselessly to the ground.

* * *

"Agggh! Thht urt!" Sano cried out, batting away the washrag Omasu was trying to apply to his cut lip.

"It's the least you deserve after behaving like a little boy," Omasu snapped. She gave a last, unnecessarily brisk swipe and slapped down the rag.

Sano stood and gingerly opened and closed his mouth, wincing a little as he did so. Satisfied that he would at least still be able to eat, he faced his tormentor. She glared at him, hands on her hips and one foot tapping expectantly.

"What?" he asked, pouring every bit of innocence into his voice that he could.

"What indeed! What could have possessed you to attack Lord Aoshi like that?" she demanded.

Sano didn't answer, but there was a slight flush creeping into his face. For some reason Omasu was reminded of her conversation with Sano earlier that day. He blushed then too, but they had been talking about Misao. _Interesting._

"You know," she said slowly, "All that you accomplished was to alienate your host and give Misao a reason to go chase after him and tend to his wounds."

Sano, who was rewrapping his hands after checking his knuckles, jerked his head up to stare at her. Omasu turned and busied herself with putting things away to hide her knowing smile.

"Yes, I saw her follow him after he left you on the ground," she continued. "Don't worry though, I think you did get one good hit in before he decked you," she said.

"Perhaps you even cracked one of his ribs. It's a good thing Misao is there to help him take his shirt off and to bandage his bare chest." Omasu paused and looked to see what effect her words were having.

Sano was gaping at her in horror, confirming her suspicions. She tapped a finger against her jaw meditatively and sighed.

"In fact, I was about to take a new shirt to him, but I'd hate to interrupt Misao's chance to be alone with Lord Aoshi." She nearly choked on that last part.

"I'll . . ." he said, leaping to his feet. Then he trailed off, obviously reconsidering the wisdom of his impulse to take the shirt. Omasu shrugged and turned back to the table where dinner waited to be prepared.

"I suppose I'll do it myself after all. It will take me a while to chop these vegetables for Okon first, so that will give her some more time with him," she said over her shoulder.

"No! Er, you go ahead and I'll take care of this. Okay? You just hurry on now!" Sano nearly shoved her out of the kitchen and Omasu couldn't help but smile at his worry. Hopefully he wouldn't slice one of his fingers and ruin dinner.

Her smile twisted bitterly as she climbed the back stairs leading up to the living quarters. She was just as loathe to see Misao caring for Aoshi as Sano was. He probably thought his feelings for Misao were well hidden. Omasu easily recognized a kindred spirit. She idly wondered to what extent he acknowledged his feelings to himself.

It was too bad that Sano was so much younger than herself. Okon would surely enjoy trying to romantically link her to him, claiming their unrequited love would bring them together. Then Omasu would refuse and say that if Okon thought he was such a good catch she should go for him herself. She smiled, hearing their banter in her head. But the reality was that Okon still wasn't speaking to her after losing out on Master Hiko's attentions after the party. Even Omasu herself didn't understand why the swordsman sought her out, but she was grateful that he had. The incident in the shed with Aoshi still made her blush.

Omasu realized that she had stopped halfway up the stairs in her reverie. Starting up the steps again, she decided to go to Okina and get one of his shirts to take to Aoshi.


	6. Coming to Terms pt 3

COMING TO TERMS Part 3

Sano woke up in a bad mood. He had been dreaming about Tokyo and his old room on Ruffian Row. In dream-memory it was spacious and clean, unlike the dingy little closet he shared here with Kuro and Shiro. At first he hadn't minded sharing. Just being in Kyoto and away from his old life as Zanza the Fighter and Sano the Freeloader had been enough. Now for some reason, he wanted more. Not to go back to Tokyo necessarily, but still, he was craving something. _Or maybe I just want breakfast. . ._

It was early, but Shiro was already gone. Kuro's enormous form was still snoring, one arm cast carelessly across the floor so that Sano had to step over it. Grunting in disgust, both at Kuro's obstruction and his own sourness, Sano dressed quickly and left.

"Omasu?" Okon called hesitantly from the doorway into the kitchen. Omasu looked up from the breakfast preparations with a small smile, knowing what was coming next.

Rushing across the small room, Okon threw her arms around Omasu and cried, babbling "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" over and over. Omasu hugged her best friend, tearing up a little herself. It had been a very long time since they had been at odds with each other. The last two days had been trying without her confidant.

Okon pulled back and gave Omasu a serious look. "I shouldn't have treated you like that yesterday, and I shouldn't have let it go on this long! To think of how you must feel with**him **here still, and I wouldn't even let you talk to me last night!"

She started to sniffle again and Omasu hastened to reassure her. "It's okay, Okon! I'm okay now that we're friends again!" Sometimes she felt like Okon was the younger one and she the older. In spite of her youthful behavior though, Okon was actually the eldest by several years. Many outside of the Oniwaban thought that they were sisters, and they certainly had squabbled like siblings over the years.

"We never stopped being friends!" Okon said fiercely. "I just . . ."

"You wanted to claw my eyes out in jealousy and you know it!" Omasu teased.

"Well, yes," Okon admitted. "But I was wrong! I knew you were just talking! It's just, I wish Master Hiko would talk to me the way he does to you." She gave Omasu an assessing look, "Are you **sure** that you two never, you know, did it?"

Omasu crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Okon.

"Okay! Okay! Pure as the driven snow still, I see!" Okon put her hands up in a placating gesture. "Not that I can figure out why you'd want to stay that way, and for Lord Aoshi of all people!" She began to bustle around the kitchen as she continued her lecture.

"I mean, the man is an absolute icicle! Sure he's good looking, and he has that whole air-of-mystery thing going for him, but you deserve someone with a little more fire! Or at least someone who will actually acknowledge your existence!" Okon's encouragement faltered, when she remembered that it was Master Hiko who _did_ acknowledge her friend's existence.

"Ao . . . Lord Aoshi wasn't always like this, as you well know, Okon!" Omasu said sternly. The two women stared at each other across the table solemnly for a moment. Then Okon picked up the knife Omasu had abandoned and began chopping the vegetables.

"Well, these days he pays more attention to little Misao than anyone else," she huffed, indignant for her friend. "Don't you just want to kick him in the face sometimes?" she asked. Omasu made a small whimpering sound and Okon looked up. She was horrified to see her friend clasping both hands over her mouth, with shoulders shaking.

"I am such an idiot!" she cried, once again rushing to hug her friend and babbling apologies. It took a moment for her to realize that Omasu wasn't crying. She was laughing. Okon pulled her hands down and demanded, "What is so funny?"

Omasu didn't answer at first, the laughter was bubbling up so freely now that her eyes were streaming. Okon couldn't help but join in, even though she had no idea what she was laughing about. Finally, Omasu took a big, steadying breath.

"But I **did** kick him in the face!" she crowed.

Entering the kitchen a few minutes later, Sano found both of the normally dignified Oniwaban women holding hands, laughing and dancing around the table.

"Oy!" he called. "Since you two are on speaking terms again, do you think we could get some decent breakfast out here today?"

* * *

Next Chapter: Misao's Choice


End file.
